The present invention disclosed herein relates to an analog-digital (A/D) converter, and more particularly, to a pulse generator amplifying a pulse width about an analog signal and an A/D converter including the same.
An A/D converter is a device or circuit for converting an analog signal into a digital signal. Recently, the A/D converter is used for a mobile phone, a digital camera, and a semiconductor chip.
As an existing A/D converter, a double integral A/D converter using an operational amplifier (OP-AMP) has been used. In order to implement an existing A/D converter with a semiconductor chip, the capacity of a capacitor used for integral needs to be set larger. However, if the capacity of a capacitor becomes larger, the area of a semiconductor chip becomes larger also. Accordingly, a high-resolution pulse generator with a capacitor having a small capacity is required.